republicofengelfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of the Republic of Engel
As adopted in 1850: The Constitution of the Republic of Engel Article I Section 1. The right to vote for government is sacred, and must be extended to all citizens of the republic. Section 2. The legislative powers of the republic will be given to the Congress of the Republic, made up of a House of Representatives and a Senate. Section 3. The House of Representatives shall be elected directly from the states, with each state having at least one representative, and representatives being allocated according to the population of each state, with one representative for every three citizens after the first five citizens. Each state may select its manor of allocating representatives, but representatives must be elected directly in some form. Section 3a. Representatives must have been a citizen of the Republic for at least one month in order to run for office. Section 3b. The House of Representatives shall be given the power to direct the Treasury, and all monetary legislation must originate in the House of Representatives. Section 3c. The House of Representatives may initiate impeachment proceedings against officials by a ⅔ vote. If it votes by a ⅔ vote to impeach an official, it shall be sent to trial in the Senate. Section 3d. The House of Representatives must choose from amongst its body a Speaker, to direct legislation and head the chamber. Section 3e. The House of Representatives may create rules of conduct for itself, and may create any other offices for itself which are seen as necessary. Section 4. The Senate shall be composed of at least two Senators from each state. Each state may choose their method of selecting Senators, whether it be through appointment or election. Senators may not represent districts within each state, but instead represent the states at-large, and thus shall have their state as their district. Senators must have been citizens of at least one month to be eligible to be in the Senate. Section 4a. The head of the Senate shall be the Vice President of the republic, but the Vice President may choose to allow the control of the chamber to be given temporarily to another officer selected by a majority of the chamber. The Vice President may not vote in the chamber, except to break even ties. Section 4b. The Senate shall have the power to confirm appointments by the President of the republic, and may set rules as to those approvals. Section 4c. The Senate shall have the power to ratify international treaties which are sent to them by the President. Section 4d. The Senate shall have the power to try cases of impeachment sent to them by the House of Representatives. When articles of impeachment are sent to the Senate, it shall try the case as a court, with the Chief Justice of the republic presiding, or the absence of a Chief Justice, a randomly selected member of the chamber. If the Senate votes by a ⅔ majority to convict an impeachment, that impeached official shall be immediately removed from office, and not be allowed to run or hold office again. If it be the President who is impeached, the Vice President shall take the place of the President. The line of succession for the President shall be as follows: Vice President, Speaker of the House of Representatives, the Head of the Senate, the Secretary of State, and then as is defined by law. If the office of Vice President shall ever be vacant, the President must nominate another to take the office, and it must be confirmed as any other appointment by the Senate. Section 5. The Congress must meet at least once per month, but may meet at any time as it wishes, according to the wishes of each chamber. Section 5a. Each chamber must keep a record of its meetings, which must be publically available, unless its security deems otherwise. Section 5b. Each chamber must record its votes for the public record. Section 6. A quorum of a simple majority of each chamber must be present in order to be counted as an official meeting. No official business may be conducted without a quorum. Section 6a. The two chambers may choose to meet jointly as they deem necessary. When meeting jointly, a quorum of each separate chamber must be present. Anything passed by a join meeting with each quorum present shall be considered passed as if by each chambers. Section 6b. If a bill shall be passed in the same form by both chambers, or both chambers in joint session, it shall be sent to the President to be signed. If the President signs the bill, it shall become the law. Section 6c. If a bill is rejected or vetoed by the President, a majority vote of ⅔ of both chambers may override that rejection. Section 7. The powers of the Congress shall be set forth: # To create and regulate a common currency for the republic. # To regulate domestic and international commerce. # To regulate interstate agreements and commerce. # To create public projects, such as roads and public buildings. # To define crimes and their punishments, and to create and regulate a court system. # To create laws to give citizenship to immigrants that do not have it. # To create and regulate a military and militias. # To create federal standards of property regulation. # To accept new states or territories. # To create laws pertaining to matters which may arise. Section 8. The Congress must hear and hold votes of any state wishing to join the Republic. All states joining the republic must have a form of elected government. An elected form of government shall be guaranteed to all states, and any state which is found to not have one shall be forced to have one. Section 8a. Any state may leave the republic, except the state which is declared the capital, so long as ⅔ of the Congress vote to approve the state leaving. Section 9. The Congress shall have the power to designate states or territories as the capital of the republic, and the seat of the national government, and may also decide to accept new territories into the republic, or may allow the president to do so. Section 9a. The Congress may allow territories to send a single non-voting delegate to represent them in the House of Representatives. Section 10. If there be any vacancy within either chamber, it shall be the duty of that state to fill it, whether by a temporary appointment for the remainder of the term, or by a special election, with the choice left to the states. ' ' Article II Section 1. An electoral college shall be formed to elect the President and Vice President of the Republic of Engel. Each state shall get one elector for every Representative and one elector for every Senator. Each elector shall vote for a ticket with a candidate for President and Vice President. Each state shall allocate its electoral votes according to the popular vote of the state, with each candidate being given a vote according to their percentage of the state’s vote. Once a state has its votes, it shall send them to the national government to be counted. The winner shall be the ticket of candidates with the highest number of votes. Section 1a. No person may serve two consecutive terms as President, but there shall be no limit on the number of non-consecutive terms. Section 2. The President shall be the executive of the nation, the commander in chief of the military, and the head diplomat of the republic. It shall be the duty of the President to enforce the laws of the land and lead the nation. The Vice President shall be the second in command, and is also responsible for upholding and enforcing the laws of the land. The Vice President may take on any duties given by the President, and as mentioned is the head of the Senate. Section 3. The President may issue executive orders or proclamations pertaining to certain things including: # Enforcing laws, with power and resources provided by Congress. # Commanding militias to form. # Commanding the military. # Official statements of any kind. # Any powers given by Congress explicitly. All executive orders or proclamations shall be second to Congressional legislation, and may be overturned by Congress or national courts. Section 3a. The President may not vote in Congress in any case, but my recommends legislation to either chamber. The Vice President may introduce legislation to the Senate, but not to the House of Representatives. Section 3b. When bills pass both chambers of Congress, they must be signed by the President to be considered law. The President may veto bills, and must express why each bill was rejected. The President must act on a bill within one week of receiving it, or it shall be considered invalid. Section 4. The President must create a Cabinet of department heads, as is allowed by Congress, to manage the resources of the republic. Those heads must be approved by the Senate. The President also may create a council of advisors to help guide policy. The council shall be for advice only, and shall not necessitate Senate appointments. Article III Section 1. A federal Supreme Court shall be created as the final appeals court in the nation. The Supreme Court shall have all jurisdiction to hear cases, and shall be the last resort of appeals for all cases except those which are international, those which are between states or between a person and a state, and those which have been heard by the highest court of a state. Section 2. Congress may, if it deems necessary, create lower federal courts to hear appealed cases before the Supreme Court. Section 3. The Supreme Court shall consist of at least three Justices, which may choose from amongst themselves a Chief Justice to preside over the court. The Congress may choose the number of Justices of the Supreme Court, but must follow the three Justice minimum. Section 3a. Justices shall be appointed to three month terms by the President with the consent of the Senate, and may not serve two consecutive terms, but may serve an unlimited number of non-consecutive terms. Article IV Section 1. There shall be two ways to amend this constitution: # If ¾ of state governments agree to call a convention, a meeting of representatives from all states may be called, and amendments may be proposed at this convention. Then, if those amendments are ratified by ¾ of state governments, they shall be added to this constitution. # If ⅔ of each chamber of Congress shall deem it necessary, a joint session of Congress shall be held, and amendments may be proposed. If ¾ of those present, with each chamber having a quorum present at the session, vote to approve amendments, they shall be added to this constitution. Section 1a. Any amendment added to this constitution shall be considered part of the constitution. Section 1b. No amendment may remove the representation of any state from either chamber of Congress (unless that state be leaving the republic). All states must have at least one member in each chamber. Category:National Government